No es dulce
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: ¿Su inocencia? Desaparece apenas los labios de él se posan sobre los suyos. ""A las humanas antes de darles placer hay que besarlas ¿no?" son sus palabras antes de arrojarse sobre ella y besarla de manera tan delicada que la hace pensar en una mariposa posándose en sus labios.


**_No es dulce_**.

* * *

Y Kanato se hunde en sus piernas, sin piedad, sin ser dulce, sin nada. No hay nada, solo sangre, sangre y dolor.

No es gentil porque si lo fuera no sería Kanato, quizá otro, Subaru, pero no es el caso, es Kanato quien le desgarra el interior y le hace gemir como puta.

¿Su inocencia? Desaparece apenas los labios de él se posan sobre los suyos. ""A las humanas antes de darles placer hay que besarlas ¿no?" son sus palabras antes de arrojarse sobre ella y besarla de manera tan delicada que la hace pensar en una mariposa posándose en sus labios.

Ahora, ella lo siente por todas partes. Sus manos le dan placer y más placer, sus colmillos se clavan de vez en cuando en su piel haciéndola sangrar más y más. Mancha todo de color rojo, su piel se llena de marcas y ella tiembla debajo de él.

¿Por qué lo deja hacer eso? ¿Por qué no lo para desde un inicio? ¿Por qué deja que le quite la camisa? Porque es inútil, y lo sabe, él hará lo que quiera con ella en un dos por tres, no porque sea un niño malcriado que lo único que sabe es pedir y pedir, no es por eso, es porque ella solo sabe decir que si y dejarse hacer como si fuera una muñeca , cosa irónica que Kanato ame las muñecas.

No es capaz de pararlo, no es capaz de negarse cuando él mete sus dedos debajo de su falda y toca su intimidad de manera descarada, cuando la acaricia sonriendo de manera sádica como solo sabe hacer él . Ella aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza sin embargo no lo aparta solo agarra sus hombros con fuerza y termina clavándole las uñas hasta que siente un espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Se corre, sintiéndose jodidamente genial pero también horriblemente sucia. Su integridad se pierde en ese tétrico cementerio frente a la tumba de Cordelia.

De un momento a otro él se detiene, mirándola, ella tiembla muy despacio pero también llora, en sollozos que se mezclan con los espasmos debidos al orgasmo, él se relame los labios y sujeta el delicado rostro de ella como si fuera a romperse, se acerca a sus labios y nuevamente la besa, lame sus mejillas que ahora tienen un sabor salado, frunce el ceño. Kanato odia lo salado, por eso baja la cabeza hasta su clavícula y muerde allí, un poco de sangre sale y él pasa la lengua por ahí sonriendo con inmadurez característica de su rostro – Es dulce… -murmura, bajando la vista de manera libidinosa por el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Se carcajea para si solo, ella le mira con esos extraños rojizos que tiene, se siente sucia y muy pequeña, pero también se siente bien. Tan bien como el primer orgasmo de tu vida te puede hacer sentir.

Kanato parpadea con cuidado y palpa la intimidad ajena ante los sobresaltos de ella, luego baja la vista hasta la suya y siente que explotará en cualquier momento, por eso baja el cierre de su pantalón, ella cierra los ojos y él la obliga a tocarlo, llevando su mano hasta allí, ella obedece en silencio como un títere.

Despacio, luego rápido, desde la punta hasta la base. Su miembro excitado se irgue allí y Yui mira como embobada pero, también perdida en otro mundo donde ella no está haciendo nada de eso. Kanato gruñe para si mismo llevando los ojos al cielo gris. De repente siente que no puede más, empuja a la chica y ella cae de espaldas al suelo nuevamente.

Es una muñeca sin alma, a quien le abren las piernas y penetran con dureza. Porque Kanato no es dulce ni cuidadoso, la hace sangrar y gritar como una puta.

Si fuera dulce, piensa, Kanato la hubiera besado para ahogar cualquier grito de dolor. Pero Kanato no hace eso, él se mueve sin temor a nada, sin temor a romperla, mientras la sangre se escurre en su intimidad dando lugar a un dolor indescriptible.

Dolor que la hace gritar y rechinar los dientes, dolor que a fin de cuentas se ahoga en su garganta y se convierte en placer. Dolor que recordará toda la vida.

Sin embargo para Kanato, los gritos son tomados como algo glorioso, los gemidos como un agradecimiento y cada protesta como un "Vamos, sigue, no pares hoy ni mañana". Para la mente torcida de Kanato todo aquello era una muestra de gozo. Porque él lo goza, el goza cualquier grito desgarrador y cualquier petición de alto por parte de la humana.

Y así hasta que Yui siente un nuevo orgasmo, uno que hace gemir a Kanato –Yui-san…-escucha su nombre y cierra los ojos sintiendo los últimos choques del cuerpo de kanato sobre el suyo , pero ya no siente en verdad. Quizá algo caliente colándose en su ser y una risa siniestra colarse en su oído.

Pierde la conciencia luego de eso despertando quien sabe cuántas horas después, en su cama, en su cuarto, en aquella mansión de la cual desea huir con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer aporte a esta zona y ¿Por qué lo hice? Sencillo, me gustó el anime en cierta forma y en algunos capítulos (como el capítulo donde Kanato va junto a Yui para visitar la tumba de Cordelia) sentí que nos dejaron picadas por así decirlo, porque ¿Quién se va a creer que Kanato no se tira a Yui? O sea, no se, en mi imaginación loca lo hizo y aquí está lo que pasó. Ja._

_¡Diabolik lover no me pertenece! Si así fuera Subaru hubiera besado a Yui muchas, muchas veces y Kanato la hubiera convertido en una hermosa muñeca …_


End file.
